underthedomefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Stephen King
Stephen Edwin King nacido el 21 de Septiembre de 1947 en Portland, Maine, USA es un escritor, productor y actor americano, mejor conocido por libros como "Autopsy Room Four" (2003), "La cúpula" (2009) y "The Boogeyman" (2010). Biografía Stephen Edwin King nació el 21 de septiembre de 1947, en el Hospital General de Maine en Portland. Sus padres eran Donald Edwin King y Ruth Pillsbury King. Él era el único hijo biológico de la familia, su hermano mayor David fue adoptado al nacer dos años antes. La familia King eran la típica familia hasta que una noche, cuando Donald dijo que renunciaba a comprar cigarrillos y nunca se supo de él. Ruth se hizo cargo de criar a la familia con la ayuda de familiares. Viajaron a través de muchos estados durante varios años, por fin regresar a Durham, Maine, en 1958. Stephen comenzó su carrera de escritor en enero de 1959, cuando David y Stephen decidieron publicar su propio periódico local llamado "Dave's Rag". David compró un mimeógrafo, y armó un papel en el que se venden por cinco centavos en un problema. Stephen asistió a la secundaria de Lisboa y en 1962 Colaborando con su mejor amigo Chris Chesley, en 1963, publicaron una colección de 18 cuentos cortos. El 2 de enero de 1971, se casó con Tabitha King. En el otoño de 1971, Stephen tomó un trabajo como profesor en la Academia Hampden, ganando $ 6,400 al año. La familia luego se trasladó a Hermón, en el oeste de la ciudad de Bangor. Stephen luego comenzó a trabajar en un cuento corto sobre una adolescente llamada Carietta Blanco. Después de completar unas cuantas páginas, decidió que no era una historia digna y arrugó las páginas y los tiró a la basura. Afortunadamente, Tabitha tomó las páginas y las leyó. Ella animó a su marido para continuar la historia, cosa que hizo. En enero de 1973 se presentó "Carrie" a Doubleday. En marzo Doubleday compró el libro. El 12 de mayo el editor vendió los derechos de bolsillo de la novela a New American Library por $ 400,000. Su contrato llamó a su conseguir la mitad de esa suma, y renunció a su trabajo como profesor para dedicarse a escribir a tiempo completo. El resto, como dicen, es historia. En junio de 1999 Stephen fue gravemente herido en un accidente, que estaba caminando junto a una carretera y fue atropellado por un coche, que lo dejó en estado crítico, con lesiones en el pulmón, costillas rotas, una fractura en la pierna y la cadera gravemente fracturada. Después de tres semanas de operaciones, fue dado de alta del Maine Medical Center central en Lewiston. Trabajos Escritor *Carrie: Extraño presentimiento (1976) *The Last Rung on the Ladder (1987) *Los chicos del maíz 3: la cosecha urbana (1995) *Sin escape (1997) *Corazones en Atlántida (2001) *Salem's Lot (2004) *Gotham Cafe (2005) *La zona muerta (2007) *La cúpula (2009) *Cain Rose Up (2010) *Mute (2012) *Ayana (2013) *Big Driver (2014) *La cúpula (2014) - Heads Will Roll Ver todos los libros en los que ha colaborado Filmografia *Los caballeros de la moto (1981) - Hoagie Man *Macabras historias de horror (1982) - Jordy Verrill *La rebelión de las máquinas (1986) - Man at Bank ATM *Cuentos de terror (1987) - Truck Driver *Cementerio viviente (1989) - Minister *Hielo en la sangre (1991) - Bus Driver *Sonámbulos (1992) - Cemetery Caretaker *Apocalipsis (1994) - Teddy Weizak *Langoliers, de Stephen King (1995) - Tom Holby *Thinner (1996) - Dr. Bangor *El resplandor (1997) - Gage Creed *La tormenta del siglo (1999) - Lawyer in Ad / Reporter on Broken TV *Frasier (2000) - Brian *Unlocking Rose Red: The Diary of Ellen Rimbauer (2002) - Stephen King *Rose Red (2002) - Pizza Delivery Guy *Kingdom Hospital (2004) - Johny B. Good *Gotham Cafe (2005) - Mr. Ring *La invasión de los muertos (2007) - Newsreader *Hijos de la Anarquía (2010) - Bachman * - Diner Patron Links Externos *Stephen King Categoría:Actores Categoría:Directores Categoría:Producción Categoría:Estrellas Invitadas